


Springing the Trap

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Springlocks continue to be a menace, Supervillain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: To keep Charlotte safe, Henry has been forced to work on numerous things alongside a more murder-happy-than-usual William.It had to end tonight.





	Springing the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 24! Superhero/supervillain AU!  
I had this in mind from before day 1, so glad I got it written + V+ d

This was it.  
  
Henry had been sick of being the accomplice to a supervillain for a long, long time. William’s threats to his family were the only thing that kept him by his side, and hopefully, that would end after today. Hopefully, this would be enough.  
  
William had demanded a new suit that would amplify his strength. One that would let him move faster. One that was based on his creation of Spring Bonnie all those years ago, before he had absolutely gone mad with power. Something that ‘celebrated his roots’. Henry delivered, dutifully, knowing Charlotte’s life would be in danger if he didn’t.  
  
Now, looking at the finished suit, he started to worry. Would it even work properly? If William even dared to go after Charlotte after this … no, he didn’t even want to think about it.  
  
Thankfully, he didn’t have time to.  
  
“Henry.” William’s voice made Henry jump, and he looked back towards his former friend. William’s … sprees had done a number on him tonight. His purple outfit was blood soaked, his hair messy, and his eyes wild. He hadn’t even bothered to make himself presentable tonight. “You’ve finished it, right?”  
Henry couldn’t form words. Instead, he looked on in horror at William’s disheveled state. What had William done with the equipment that was built for him? How were those robotic limbs even functioning with all the blood on it? How … how?  
  
“I have,” Henry managed to mutter. He gestured towards the Spring Bonnie inspired suit, and took a few steps back. The look on William’s face was a good sign; he was clearly enraptured with it, and that was clear even with his mask on. William slowly took off the mask, and took a step closer towards his new suit.  
  
“You’ve outdone yourself, Henry,” William whispered. “I’m impressed. Charlotte will sleep well tonight.”  
  
Henry didn’t respond. He knew giving William any ammunition was only playing into his hands. Instead, he remained silent, letting his ‘friend’ examine his new toy.  
  
“Tell me how it works.”  
  
“Button on the side opens it up a bit, makes it easy to get in. Same button closes it. It enhances speed and strength on its own, takes some of the knockback out of really … really harsh moves.” Henry’s voice shook. “Eyes made it so it’s easier to see in the dark. They don’t glow, so you can blend in more. Fur is flame-retardant.”  
  
“Beautiful.” William found the button on the side relatively quickly, and climbed inside. The suit fit him like a glove, of course; Henry had designed it that way. He watched with anticipation as the suit came to life. William moved in it slowly, turning his head side to side to try and get used to the enhanced vision.  
  
“It’s perfect.” William chuckled. “It’ll be easy to lure victims. Trap them. Kill them. Hm. Springtrap … _Springtrap_, I think I like that. Acknowledges my roots _and_ says what I do. What do you think, Henry?”  
  
“I don’t care, just let me go!” Henry pleaded. “I just want to see my kid. I already lost my wife because of you, I can’t let Charlotte –”  
  
“Henry, _Henry_ ...” He hated it when William almost purred his name. That normally meant something malicious, and this time was no exception. He was sure of it. He took a step back towards his work table, brushing his fingers up against a remote and the other tools scattered about. “Do you really think I’m that cruel?”  
  
‘_Yes,_’ he wanted to say. But he didn’t. He just waited.  
  
“You’d be right.” William stepped over towards him. The Spring Bonnie helmet completely covered his head, but Henry could imagine that wicked grin behind it. “I don’t need you anymore. I think after I finish you here, I’ll go after her --”  
  
He finally found his voice. “Don’t you dare, William!” Henry spat. “You leave her alone!”  
  
“You can’t stop me.”  
  
Henry’s hand made a grab for the remote, and he pressed one of the buttons.  
  
There was a sickening crunch as the hidden springlocks in the suit jut out. William’s bones crunched under the pointed metal, and his scream echoed through their lair. He crumpled to the floor, coughing and sputtering blood on the tile floor.  
  
There was some semblance of words – some fragmented curses, interrupted by coughing and hacking – some cries of pain as the springlocks punctured and shattered the rest of William’s bones. Henry only watched, steely-eyed, as he choked on his own blood.  
  
“That is for my wife,” he snarled. “And everyone – everyone else you’ve hurt.” William didn’t respond. All he could do was groan in agony before choking on even more of his own blood. There was an attempt at a feeble lunge, but any intimidation Henry might have felt was overruled by disgust from the creaks and the sounds of metal grinding on bone  
  
He didn’t want to watch the entire debacle. Truthfully, Henry felt sick looking on. But now that he said what he needed to, he bolted for the door, remote in hand.  
  
William was right about one thing: Charlotte would sleep soundly tonight. Henry would do anything to make that possible.  
  
_Anything_.


End file.
